Alex and Derrick series
The Alex and Derrick series is a series of brickfilms created by and starring Nathan Wells. It is a dynamic duo brickfilm series that follows the lives of two 20-somethings who (up until Five Years Later) share an apartment. It is one of the longest-running brickfilm series. Films Material Possessions (2006) Derrick receives multiple frivolous purchases in the mail, to the bewilderment of Alex.Material Possessions on YouTube Spoilerz! (2006) Alex and Derrick go to the theater to watch the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie. On the way, they remember all of the times Derrick was surprised by characters dying.Spoilerz! on YouTube Feel Great (2006) A crossover with Zach Macias' characters Ben and Andy. Ben takes a bite of a Nutti-Grain bar, and gets extremely hyped. He runs through the city and encounters Derrick, Alex, and finally Andy.Feel Great on YouTube Slapstick (2006) Derrick and Alice watch a series of slapstick shorts by KrickFilms.Slapstick on YouTube w00t! (2006) Alex and Derrick discuss and reference various popular internet phenomena of the time.w00t! on YouTube ''A Very Merry Christmas Special with Alex and Derrick and Alice! ''(2006) Alex, Derrick and Alice celebrate the holidays in a sequence of events that mirror Material Possessions.A Very Merry Holiday Special with Alex and Derrick and Alice on YouTube Flashbacks (2007) Alex and Derrick remember past events, including when they waited in line for the last Harry Potter book, Derrick and Alice's first kiss, and eating fast food after watching 300. Alex, Derrick and Alice go to a costume party.Flashbacks on YouTube Derricking Ball (2013) While Alex and Alice watch, Derrick channels his inner Miley Cyrus and rides nude atop a wrecking ball while smashing through a wall.Derricking Ball on YouTube Chronologically, this film takes place after Alex and Derrick: Five Years Later. Alex and Derrick: Five Years Later (2014) After five years of absence, Alex returns, to the surprise of Derrick. Alex and Derrick describe to each other what they have been doing for five years.Alex and Derrick: Five Years Later on YouTube Gingerbread House Down (2016) An innocent gingerbread house is terrorized, to Derrick's dismay. Other films featuring Alex and Derrick While several other brickfilms have featured Alex and Derrick, they are not considered a part of the Alex and Derrick series, either because they are cameos, such as Beast, or Alex and Derrick are pulled out of their normal environment, such as Powershot. Stoic (2006) Alex and Derrick are seen moving past the Stoic Man.Stoic on YouTube Beast (2006) Alex and Derrick are seen in the cafe.Beast on YouTube Powershot (2007) Alex and Derrick appear on a white expanse. They marvel at the image quality. A booming voice identifies itself as the Canon Powershot.Powershot on YouTube The Future is Calling (2007) Alex and Derrick can be seen in the background on the street.The Future is Calling on YouTube The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed (2007) At the very end of this community project, Derrick cries "Brickfilms.com died!?"The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed on YouTube Infinity Squared (2007) Alex and Derrick get swept away by the end of the world. Of course, everything is reset at the end.Infinity Squared on YouTube Unsound (2007) The same clip from Infinity Squared plays on a TV.Unsound on YouTube e-Learning and You! (2008) Alex and Derrick assist in bridging the gap to successful e-learning. 30 Years: The Story of the Minifigure (2008) Alex and Derrick appear waiting outside a movie theater.30 Years: The Story of the Minifigure on YouTube Benny n' Lee in: Parallel Panic (2016) In this brickfilm by Seán Willis and Brian Willis, Benny and Lee travel between multiple parallel universes, and find that in one of them, their house belongs to Alex and Derrick.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfCAALHW7UI Benny n' Lee in: Parallel Panic on YouTube] References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Nathan Wells Category:Dynamic duos